1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to wireless power transfer, and more particularly, to a method, system, and apparatus for a resonating power transfer system for wireless auxiliary vehicle LED lights.
2. Background Art
An auxiliary vehicle light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”) light is a supplemental LED light or emergency warning LED light that a user may attach to an interior or exterior of a vehicle. Examples of auxiliary vehicle LED lights include, for example and without limitation, a LED dash light, a LED deck light, an emergency LED light bar, a beacon LED light, a LED hideaway light, a LED visor light, a LED mini light bar, and other add-on emergency LED warning light and supplemental vehicle LED lights.
Typically, a user must disassemble multiple parts of the vehicle in order to attach and wire the auxiliary vehicle LED light to the vehicle battery or other vehicle power source, such as a cigarette lighter. Upon completion of the installation and wiring process, the user must reassemble each of the disassembled parts of the vehicle correctly.
For example, installing auxiliary lights on a front grill of a vehicle may require removing the car bumper and drilling holes in the car frame to mount the front grill light. This is a time-consuming and labor-intensive process.
Moreover, the process of installing auxiliary vehicle LED lights frequently results in undesirable cords and wires running from the auxiliary vehicle LED light and the cigarette lighter or vehicle battery. These electrical wires are unsightly, cumbersome, and may distract the driver or passengers within the vehicle.
Thus, the process for installing auxiliary vehicle LED lights in a vehicle is a labor intensive, time-consuming, and arduous process that may result in permanent undesirable modifications to the vehicle and unsightly electrical wires within view of vehicle occupants.